A Miko's Passport
by Whispering Kage
Summary: Kagome Higurashi had always wanted to travel the world, to go to the various countries that littered it. What she didn't expect was for them to come to her. A collection of Hetalia Axis Powers/IY Drabbles and One Shots.
1. Passport One: England

**A Miko's Passport**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi had always wanted to travel the world, to go to the various countries that littered it. What she didn't expect was for them to come to her. A collection of Hetalia Axis Powers/IY Drabbles and One Shots.**

* * *

**Passport One: England**

* * *

Kagome giggled hiding her small smile behind her pale dainty hand as she looked at his flustered face, he was trying to discreetly yell at America over the phone.

"No you bloody git you cannot bribe Japan to make you a gundam! Because you can't you bloody moron!"

She shook her head in amusement as she lounged on the couch watching him pace around the room. It was fifteen minutes later that he hung up and turned to her a small apologetic smile on his face. "Sorry about that."

She smiled up at him and winked. "It's okay I love your accent govnor. " England smiled as he sat on the couch next to her. "Why thank you mate." Both laughed and relaxed on the couch…until his cell phone blared out Americas national anthem.

She full out laughed as he pouted and with a "Bloody 'Ell." Flipped open his phone to once again start yelling at America.


	2. Passport Two: America

Kagome sighed bored out of her mind as she sat there, arms tied to her sides, leaning against a wall. "Ahhhh~ Help me Mr. Hero." Her voice was flat, showing how bored she was. Yet her lover must have missed it for he quickly struck a pose. "Fear not fair maiden for I shall save you!" She arched an eyebrow as the American flag appeared behind him, as well as sparkles and a bald eagle.

How did he do that? She mused, it must be a country thing, at times she has seen 'Mother Russia' have a scary as hell dungeon background…she wished she could do stuff like that….

She eepd as she was picked up bridal style and held in his arms as he grinned. "I have saved you! Now what is my reward?" She mentally rolled her eyes as she smiled up at him like he had saved her life. "Anything you want! You're my hero!" He smiled wickedly down at her as he carried her to their bedroom. She would really have to have a talk with him about changing up their bedroom games…pretending to be kidnapped by the 'devious and evil Senor teddy bear' so he could recues her and then have his way with her was getting a bit old.


	3. Passport Three: Italy

Kagome sighed as she moped about the room, as extravagantly as it was furnished she found no joy in being in the rom. She was in a very well to be blunt shitty mood. Her deep blue eyes roamed the room and settled on a portrait she bristled as she took in his frame, tall and proud. With a sniff a she turned form the picture, her plain white dress shifting, and moped some more.

"Jerk." Her voice was low so only she could hear the insult yet she jumped when someone popped up next her. "Who's a jerk Kagome?" She held a pale slim hand to her beating heart and turned to face an innocently smiling Italy and gave him a small smile. "Oh you almost gave me a heart attack! Silly!"

Italy beamed up at her and settled down next to her. "Sorry but whose a jerk? Germany?" Kagome nodded a small scowl on her face. "Yeah, he promised we would have dinner in the gardens but he left in a hurry."

Italy nodded. "Yeah! Japan needed him!" Kagome nodded, "Yeah, I know but still…I was so looking forward to it…" She sighed sadly, because she was looking forward to it, Germany was always so busy yet he had promised her that they would sit down and eat in the garden…yet he was called away again.

Italy frowned as he took in Kagome's sullen form and with a nod of his head he stood up startling her. "Wait right here I'll be right back!" With that he scurried out of the room and Kagome blinked as she heard some rather odd noises form the kitchen and the gardens. What was he up to?

It was twenty minutes later that Italy, covered in god knows what came back with a bright smile on his face and grabbed her hand. "Come on Kagome!" She shook her head and let him pull her to show her whatever it was, she just hoped it wasn't a huge mess, Germany would be mad if it was.

Her eyes widened as she saw a table in the garden piled with various pasta dishes and drinks, while the presentation wasn't the best it was the thought that counted so with a happily smile she pulled Italy into her arms, squishing his face into her breasts and hugged him for all she was worth. "Oh you're the best!" With that she let him go and smiled at him as he beamed up at her, a light blush on his cheeks.

He helped her to her seat and took his own picking up his fork. "Pastaaaa!" Kagome laughed and joined in him in joyous cry. "Passsstaaa!"


	4. Passport Four: France

Kagome Higuarsih sighed, bored out of her mind, as she sat in the back of the meeting room. Fanning herself. It was so freaking hot in here! It was the crest of summer and instead of being in a pool or something she was sitting in the meeting room of the world nations taking notes.

She was hired by Japan to take said notes when things kept getting lost and people wiggled out of agreements, mainly Russia. So here she was in this ridiculously hot, not that they noticed what with being non-human, dying. She paused in her one handed typing on a Mac, she hated Macs but it was a gift from America, and grabbed a water bottle. She tried opening the bottle but it was stuck so with a flustered sighed she brought the top of it to her lips and started prying it open with her teeth.

"Oh shit!" She jumped as the water spilled all over her brand new white Guess tank top and hissed as the cold water met her skin. She blinked when she noticed the chatter of the room died down and turned to look at everyone a blush on her face. "Er sorry…."

France Grinned and produced a rose from the middle of nowhere and held it out ot her. "No problem Kaggy-chan….White lace huh? I can get you some top line lingerie right from the source…" She flushed red and tossed her water bottle at the pervert. "HENTAI NO BAKA!"


	5. Passport Five: America!

Kagome blinked her wide eyes as she stared at the bustling city around her, New York…America…. She was here for a gradation trip. Why her school chose New York she had no idea. All she knew was that she was lost in this huge city and alone….with very broken English….she was screwed.

She had tried to ask for help but with her broken English many thought her stupid or worse and walked away. So here she was stranded in the middle of what she thought was new York square, starting to freak out. Damn Inu Yasah for never letting her study enough!

She was on the brink of tears as she clutched her batter New York map to her chest, she knew she must have looked plain silly, here she was nineteen and lost. She jumped when someone tapped her shoulder and with a weird sad sequel/gasp thing she turned to the one who poked her. Blond hair and blue eyes met her gaze. "An-no…yes?" Her accent was thick.

America smiled, having found a maiden in distress and gave her a charming smile. "Hey there, I noticed you looked lost so I came to help because I'm a Hero!"

Kagome blinked as he stuck a pose and titled her head, he was not entirely human but she felt no ill will from him so she would let that be…but what was he saying? She understood some words but the rest was gibberish and he wouldn't stop talking… "Me English no variety goodly…"

America blinked and nodded, getting it. "No problem! I'll take you to Japan he should be able to help bust first! MC DONALDS!" he grabbed the cute school girl's hand and started dragging her towards Mc Donald's ignoring her weak protests and weird gibberish about being a prostitute and that she could turn him to dusting if he no letting her get gone? Something was definitely getting lost in translation. But first…he needed a number two supersized!


	6. Passport Six: Sweden

**Passport Six: Sweden**

* * *

Kagome sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose as all the countries save her home land and a few others, who were not in the room, bickered over who she belonged to. Like she was an it, a thing to be claimed and had no feelings or opinions of her own. It was times like these that she hated being well not normal.

Ever since her country had introduced her to the others they had come at her like a pack of dogs in heat. Always trying to one up the other and gain her affection by doing crazy stuff, it was cute at first. Now, now it was tiresome and quite frankly it was starting to piss her off.

With a twitch of her eyebrow she cleared her throat. "Know what? I'm sick of this form now on I'm Sweden get over it." She yelped as she was pulled into a firm chest from behind, arms wrapping around her waist and warm breath fanning over her ear. "Oh really now?" She blushed bright red as said country chuckled and pulled her closer.

Of course the actual country would stumble upon her just as she said that, just her luck eh? At least as he towered over her and glowered at the others they seemed a bit put off, maybe she would get some peace and quiet. Of course as soon as she thought that world war three broke out.


End file.
